The Best mistake
by hitomi129
Summary: you thought that it was forever and nothing could tare you apart but what took years to be built only took a night to be broken and shatter into pieces. what will you do if you realize that whatever you do , you'll lose it all at the end


Okay

**Okay!! This is hitomi again…..I'm uploading a new story…..it's basically An asucaga but I hope you'll also enjoy it…thanks...**

**Anyway …I don't own gundam seed**

**--**

"_Run, that's right, keep on running……oh god what did I just do"_

……………

_Meer's POV_

_It all started with a loud knock on my door on a rainy day…._

"_!"_

"_!"_

"_!"_

"_Alright, alright I'm on it……oh god!! Who in the right mind would be awake this early….hey whoever you ar-"I was cut off by seeing who the person was. She's familiar and perhaps she may be one of the most important people in my life aside from Athrun. But……why is she here at this time of the day and most importantly…why is she……_

"_Ca….Ca..Cagalli?" Soaking wet due to the rain and seems to be in sorrow and pain. That's what she looks like when I saw her. I can tell it from her eyes. She's crying…..so much that the rain can't conceal it anymore._

_She looked at me with those painful eyes…..and said_

"_Meer….I……I didn't…… mean to…. do it" _

_That's just what she told me and began to cry again….again and again so I invited her in and calmed her down until I gathered up all the courage I have to ask her what happened._

"_Please Cagalli, I really wanted to help you, but please tell me what's wrong. You're making me worry here..." it's really to ask her but I have to know why…_

"_I….i….didn't mean to do it…" she said grasping tighter to the coffee mug_

"_cagalli Tell me what exactly happened……." I ran out of patience. She still shivering and wasn't able calm down and now she's getting me worried._

"_I….I'm sorry….I really am……"_

_I tried to assure her that everything's gonna be alright. "cagalli Were friends remember….no matter how worse it is…I'll still accept you"_

_She looked at me again with those painful eyes and began to talk about it even though the truth is, she just doesn't wanna talk about it._

"_Meer…I…was drunk….and lost all rationalities due to the alcohol and when I woke up….i was naked and….."_

_That's when I knew what exactly happened. I started to tremble but tried to stop before she notices it…..but I think she knew…._

"_Cagalli…you….you…..slept with another guy?!"_

**--**

**After three months….**

At the school exits…..

_Cagalli's POV_

"Cagalli!"

I heard a voice calling out for me. She's often like this. Always late. But I couldn't blame her especially when the reason for her being late is because…

"Meer, you're late…is it because of that athrun guy? AGAIN?"

Yup! She's late …because of her so-called boyfriend…well she's not exactly his girlfriend and it's not as if they're having a relationship. I'm just here to support her….

"I'm sorry cagalli, I'll just treat you to lunch okay….." Meer said and winked

"Why do I always fall for the tricks" I just smiled at her…and we went to lunch together…

**At the cafeteria..**

"**Ah**! That was good….." cagalli said

"You know, you really should watch out for you weight..." Meer said while sipping her coffee...

"Huh? And why's that?"

Meer looked at cagalli in awe and just sighed due to her being in a naïve mode again…..

"**Look**….5 months from now, you are going to get married….with Ahmed remember?"

"Uh!! Ahhh…..yeah!!"

Then their was sudden change in the mood. Cagalli quickly lost the appetite to eat and their was silence between the two of them..

"Well, I guess I rea-"

Cagalli perfectly knew where the topic would go if it continues so she tried to change it…but was quickly cut off by meer.

" cagalli..?"

"umm yeah?"

" did ……did ahmed know-"

"NO!" cagalli quickly answered in a high tone….and began to it her ice cream…

'Sometimes I just wish to ask things about the guy you slept with. Did you even know his name, cagalli?' Meer thought to herself. But because she doesn't want to get her hurt she just change the topic herself..

" well , enough about change the topic herself..

" well , enough about you , let's just talk about the single me , who will soon have a boyfriend…" Meer joked around

" ah! Right! That athrun zala guy , right? I haven't met him but I guess his a pretty cool guy if you ask me.."

"Cagalli , do you think he'll like me?" Meer asked Cagalli. Yes , meer likes athrun but everyone knows that athrun zala , the son of the CEO of one of the highest bidding companies in PLANTS would never have time for a flirt like her.

"Why yes!! Because if he doesn't he sure is going to lose something and I big time..." Cagalli tried to support her friend

"**Oh** thanks Cagalli, you really are my best friend. Don't worry you'll be able to meet him soon."

"Well, I guess I have to wait then" Cagalli and Meer laughed

--

**Outside the Cafeteria**

"Bye!"

"Bye meer!"

_Cagalli's POV_

As I watch meer go. I really feel Happiness in my heart. Because she was always their for me whenever I needed her.

_I really wish you happiness Meer_

-

"Ring"

"Ring"

sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Pls. leave a message

"_Hey! Cagalli , remember me ,…………………uhmm I know it's been three months but…….could…….could we talk…please…see me at the lake hotel at the lobby okay……_

As cagalli went home and heard the voice message, her world began shake once again…reminiscing the mistake she had done three months ago. It took her months to recover but it only took him a minute to make her remember ….everything…and that guy was

"Alex Dino" cagalli trembled as she speak

--

**Okay!! So what do you think…review when you're finished reading….its a new asucaga fic…so I hope you review…so that I can have some feedbacks thanks!!**


End file.
